Twisted Angelic Spirit Magic
Twisted Angelic Spirit Magic Twisted Angelic Spirit Magic is one of the magics possessed by the Twisted Mimic Onnotarru via her twisted mimicry. It allows her to summon powerful entities. Onnotarru can summon one summon of any kind she has access to from any summon magic she has. Each Twisted Angelic Spirit (TAS) has its own name and ability. Though there may be some amount of overlap, they are all mostly unique. Coming in various sizes, these entities are all powerful summons. Summoning a TAS The ritual for summoning a TAS has two or three spoken parts for the full version. Parts can be dropped to summon faster at the expense of how much magic energy the summon has and thus how long it's out. Parts one and three are basicly the same for every summon. While part two consists if a poem of sorts for the specific summon Part one: "In the names of the nine spheres of heaven, I call upon thee in my time of need." Part three: "Come forth and step through the gates at the edge of heaven." followed by the desired angel's title and name. After the ritual is done distorted church bells toll and a literal gate appears. When the gate opens the summon steps out. The gate that appears for Onnotarru is not gold or made of purls as one would expect from an angel magic since that's what the normal Angel Spirit Magic gets. In its place is one made of twisted and bandiged flesh. Abilities * All TAS are capable of flight. * Angel of Annihilation, Hasmed: "From all the forces of creation in the heavens and earth there is but one undoer To hear his voice is to know that you are deaf To see his face is to know that you are blind To feel his touch is to be no more." The great unmaker, bringing devastation to make room for new growth. Hasmed uses destruction magic. * The Golden Herald, Archangel Gabriel: * Angel of Snow, Shelegiel: Uses snow and ice magic. Simple and graceful * Angel of Fire, Uriel: "Feel the embrace of fire and rejoice You are free at last angel of flame Let your purifying embrace take us in whole Bring to us your pure kiss And free the sinners from their torment." Uriel uses fire magic. What those hands do * Angel of Rain, Matariel: Uses rain magic. The rain he uses causes plants to grow and heals wounds. He can manipulate the water he creates. * Angel of Vengeance, Simikiel: "Call his name and he shall come Speak your words of betrayal and he will be at your side Pierce the sword into the hearts of thine enemies Gain retribution but be warned, for vengeance carries a double edged sword Do harm upon the undeserving he shall bring his wrath upon you three fold." Simikiel jumps right into the way of enemy attacks. Though he takes the damage if he's still standing he'll send an attack right back with three times the power if he's capable of that output. If not he'll attack will everything he has before fading. * Angel of War, Gadreel: "Upon the hill we saw a figure wreathed in red. With smoke around it rising it sang to the newly dead. "Do not give what cannot be taken" It's mouth did not move. "There is no country for us, and no fruit within this grove"." Gadreel is more of a direct combatant, using his varied magic weapons. * Angel of Storms, Ananiel: "This season brings many things, fairer tidings and fairer weather. A bold and brilliant sky shining in golden hue, these destined days without end. Look to the horizon my sons, see for yourself. Its glory becomes us." Ananiel uses storm magic, a combination of water, lightning, ice, and wind magic in various proportions. * Angel of Shadows, Bezaliel: "Falling through the branches Standing still among the shaking leaves Stop and listen My approach, my touch. The wind shifts and there I am cool against your skin. I will not leave you." Bezaliel uses shadow magic and teleportation. * Angel of Mist, Chazaqiel: Can become intangeable making themself immune to physical attacks. Still taking some damage from energy attacks. Chazaqiel still has to make a part of themselves solid to attack. * Angel of the Unseen, Tamiel: "Under the surface of the world, an invisible force exerts itself upon us. Dull waves of its gravity pour across us without notice, without a trace. Even as it tosses us about, we do not see it. We are oblivious to its movement, even as it throws us to the ground." Tamiel uses gravity magic, clearly. Category:Caster Magic Category:Summoning Magic